dibuja conmigo
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: la verdad nunca pense en ponerle otro capitulo pero bueno aqui tienen, este fic se baso en el video dibuja conmigo y espejo, disfruten y pongan reviews
1. Chapter 1

Dibuja conmigo

Cuenta una leyenda que hay un espejo en la aldea koma, que te muestra a la persona con la que tu corazon esta unido, sin importar que esa persona este del otro lado del mundo pero nadie lo ha encontrado hasta ahora...

Un dia un muchacho de 14 anos de edad llamado ginga hagane estaba corriendo por el bosque de la aldea koma pero...

Ginga: Mmmm...nunca habia venido aqui, ( miro un vidrio enorme que lo reflejaba), que es esto?

El empezo a ver hasta donde se expandia, despues vio a una chica de su edad que se percato de su presencia y se acerco a el

Ginga: hola!, me escuchas?

Madoka: (*nego con la cabeza ), no puedo oirte!

Ginga empezo a pensar y saco dos tizas negras de su bolsillo, lanzo una por ensima del vidrio y el comenzo a escribir

Ginga: puedes escribir?

Madoka: claro que si , duh

Ginga: y que tal dibujando? , (hizo un dibujo de su rostro)

Madoka: si (hizo un dibujo de ella pero con pechos un poco mas grandes)

Ginga: (se sonrrojo)...genial pero tu no eres asi , plana

Madoka: asi, pues tu no eres tan alto, hahhahahhha

Ginga: hahhhaha, mi nombre es ginga hagane y soy de la aldea koma (hizo unos dibujos raros)

Madoka: yo soy madoka amano y soy de metal city

Ginga: te han dicho que eres muy linda?

Madoka: (sonrojada), g-gracias , tu tambien eres lindo (hizo un dibujo de un corazon)

Haci pasaron los meses , ellos iban diario a hablar y a dibujar pero al mismo tiempo se sentian tristes de estar tan cerca y sin embargo nunca podran tocarse, y lo peor es que ya empezaban a sentir amor uno por el otro

Ginga: hahahaaah...(coloco su mano en el cristal)

Madoka tambien coloco su mano en el cristal y de alguna forma sentia que estaban tocandose

Ginga: se siente frio...(puso cara triste)...diablos quiero estar contigo (dibujo un corazon)

Madoka: tu estas conmigo solo que hay un vidrio entre los dos

Ginga empezo a golpear el cristal con la esperanza de romperlo y estar con ella , mientras ella trataba de impedirselo porque sabia que ese vidrio era magico y no se rompe tan facil

Madoka: ginga detente porfavor , saldras lastimado!

En ese momento ginga dio un gran golpe y casi lo rompio

Ginga: apartate o te vas a lastimar!

Ella lo obedecio y de un punetazo hizo un agujero en el cristal pero cuando los pedazos salian lanzados volvieron a su lugar pero su mano se quedo ahi y se corto mucho con los cristales , su mano sangraba de una forma tan grabe que no se iba a recuperar nunca, y ya no volveria a dibujar, Paso una semana y el llego con la mano vendada

Madoka: estas bien?

Ginga: (asintio con la cabeza)

Madoka: quieres dibujar?

Ginga: ya...no puedo mas

Madoka: no te rindas !, seguro aprenderas a ser surdo igual que yo!

Ginga: talves podre escribir pero no podre dibujar nunca mas

Madoka: ...( le salieron lagrimas de los ojos)

Al dia siguiente el volvio a el mismo lugar y vio que ella arrojo un obsequio por ensima y quedo enfrente de ella, pero el la noto muy extrana, aunque ella no dejaba de sonreir tenia puesta una manta , obviamente ocultaba algo

Madoka: esto es para ti

Ginga: te pasa algo?

Madoka: no, abrelo

Ginga hizo lo que le pidio y abrio el obsequio y se le cayo del susto al abrirlo, en el suelo se vio claramente un brazo derecho que tenia el guante de madoka, obviamente era su brazo pero el estaba anonadado por esto

Ginga: madoka...

Madoka: dibuja conmigo

FIN


	2. hola de nuevo

Hola de nuevo

Despues de lo que paso ginga estava muy triste porque ella le dio su brazo pero el en el instante se lo regreso porque no queria verla sufrir por eso y dijo que aunque le tome la vida se volveria surdo despues el volvia todos los dias para hablar y practicar sus dibujos

Ginga: y bien como me quedo? (hizo un dibujo de un corazon chueco)

Madoka: vas mejorando, oye lamento lo que paso aquel dia (dijo mostrando la cicatriz de su brazo)

Ginga: no importa, pero porque fuiste capas hasta de querer darme tu brazo?

Madoka: pues..yo..solo...quiero que tu estes bien y...ver siempre tu sonrisa...(sonrojada)

Ginga: yo solo estare bien y sonriendo si tu estas conmigo y si tu estas bien

Madoka: ginga...(sonrojada aun mas )

Ginga: madoka

Madoka: si?

Ginga: ya esta empezando a nevar, mejor me voy , pero a la misma hora manana?

Madoka: si, te quiero

Ginga: y yo a ti (sonrojada)

El ya estaba listo para ir pero estaba nevando y no lo dejaron

Ginga: entiende papa tengo que ir!

Ryo: esta nevando es peligroso ir al bosque asi, ademas porque es tan urgente?

Ginga: tengo que ir con mi amiga

Ryo: y que clase de amiga es por su culpa casi pierdes el brazo

Ginga: eso fue mi culpa no de ella

Ryo: eso no importa si sales correras peligro y seguro ella no ira

Ginga: de que hablas?, ella si estara ahi me lo prometio

Ryo: pero ella no querria que arriesgaras tu salud , o me equivoco?

Ginga: pues..no pero yo siento que estara ahi

Ryo: ginga deja de preocuparte y vete a tu cuarto, todo estara bien

Ginga: esta bien

Ginga volvio a su cuarto y no dejo de tener un mal presentimiento que no lo dejo dormir tranquilo

(mientras tanto en ese lugar)

Madoka estava ahi desde hace horas y despues empezo a nevar mas fuerte

Madoka: tengo frio, no me siento bien pero lo esperare seguro vendra, el me lo prometio

Ella no se sentia nada bien despues paso otra hora y empeso a escupir sangre y cayo rendida en la nieve pero antes escribio algo en el espejo.

A la manana siguiente habia dejado de nevar y ginga fue corriendo a ese lugar pero...

Ginga: que paso?!, donde esta? (miro que en el espejo decia TE AMO escrito con sangre), no no puede ser!, porque no llegue?!, debi venir con ella!, (empezo a llorar recordando los momentos que tuvo con ella) perdoname, porfavor perdoname, te amo!

Despues el estava dormido en su cama pero despues desperto

Ginga: pero que?, todo fue un sueno?, no puedo creer que ya no este conmigo (dijo con algunas lagrimas), desearia que estuvieras aqui

Despues sintio una brisa pero al escucharla sintio una voz desconocida pero a la vez tan calida, hermosa y familiar que dijo: SI ESTOY CONTIGO

Ginga: podra ser?

A la manana siguiente el fue con su papa para recibir a un senor que trabajaba en la WBBA

Ryo: mucho gusto senor,

Ginga: buenos dias

Senor: buenos dias oye muchacho te puedo pedir un favor?

Ginga: seguro, que necesita?

Senor: necesito que cuides a mi hija porque acaba de salir del hospital

Ginga: claro, (vio que alguien bajo del auto y no podia creerlo)

Senor: que bien que ya estas aqui princesa, oye ginga ven, ella es mi hija, su nombre es...

A ginga se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y al ver a la chica con una cicatriz en el brazo corrio a abrazarla

Fin.


End file.
